Fairy Tail University
by Plegurl18
Summary: "FTU, the most prestige university's in the world located in Northern Europe. The school was made for the vocally gifted and artistic gifted young men and women of our future. We encourage anyone who wishes to attend to contact us for the next semester". The radio said. 4 friends turned to each other and grinned. And that's how there adventure/nightmare began.


**Pleg: This shit is happening.**

**Cobra: NO. *Holds up chainsaw and chases Pleg around* You are not putting another piece of shit on here until you finish DTTS!**

**Pleg: CATTT HALP MEH!**

**Cat: Leave her alone, she's working on it she's just stuck. **

**Natsu: How? *Pleg runs past him as Cobra continues to chase her***

**Cat: You don't want to know…**

**Pleg: I don't own shit! **

**A/N: Ok so Cat and I are using real artist work in this and we don't not own any of it. We will put the songs at the end of each chapter if you want to know the artist. Alright lets start!**

Chapter one: Meeting Ass Holes

Zena was looking around her schools new campus with a smile on her face. She drove her big white truck across the gates that marked the start of school grounds. Many students were wondering about on the campus, with and without bags, the ones without could only be assumed as either teachers or upper classman. Zena's best friend, Jasmine had her face pressed up against the window gawking at all the buildings and people.

FTU, Fairy Tail University, was one of the best collages in Europe. The entire campus was like a small town, having its own café's and stores selling supplies. This way students could have jobs on campus and the school gets more income from all the shops and restaurants. The dorm rooms, that students could choose to live in or not, were on the far side of the campus grounds. Each room could hold 2-4 students the largest had two bathrooms four bed rooms and a kitchen and small living room. The best part of the whole university is that all classes were Arts related; singing, dancing, painting, graphic design, music composition and even DJ and rap. It was the perfect school for Nox and Jasmine, and their two friends.

There was a knock on the window that separated the driver and passenger seats from the back of the truck. Jasmine turned around and looked to see Noiz and Jason making a racket. Noiz, a boy with several piercings on his ears, face, hands and numerous other places, with blood red hair, that hung in his face was tapping a beat into the window with his knuckles. Jason looked like he was getting ready to rap to the others beat. The other boy had short fine black hair that complemented his dark skin Farley well. One side having a designed shaved into the side of his scalpe that was over grown and needed to be redone soon. Noiz with his vibrant blue eyes standing out in crowds and Jason with his green eyes complementing his outgoing personality perfectly.

The girls Jasmine and Zena where far from normal as well. Jasmine, having back length brown and blonde hair that faded into red at the tips, with gorgeous green/gold eyes. She was a sight, but Zena on the other hand was more, outgoing. Zena having the same length hair as jasmine, but it being dark brown at the top that faded into orange, and then dirty blonde from her countless dyeing accidents in high school, the color red being her favorite. Her bright aqua eyes brought her a lot of attention that she hated with a passion.

"What are they doing?" Zena asked glancing back a little trying not to look at the boys and trying to focus on not hitting upper classmen.

Jasmine turned around in her seat to look out the back window to the bed of the truck. "Messing around. You know, making music and lyrics and shit." Zena rolled her eyes as she rolled the wheel of the truck to the left turning down another street. Zena laughed as she heard Jason starting to rap to Noiz's beat.

"I'ma mark my territory

Shawty I'm an animal, slowly digging in to you

Spread you like a bad story.

Turn you to a criminal, let me see you cock it back

Bang, bang, bang on it" Jason sang/rapped as he made a gun motion with his hand at some girls they were driving by.

" 'Til the head board break

Make me think that I wanna put a ring on you.

But first I'll make you sign for me,

And all the ladies say" Jason then turned and grinned at Jasmine threw the small open window between the girls. Jasmine sighed. "This song? Again?" Zena shrugged nodding at Jason giving him a 'we'll do it'. Both girl took a deep breath as they sung the chorus to their friend's newest song.

"I wanna ride" Jasmine and Zena sang in harmony. "All aboard" Jason said as he winked at another group of girls, Noiz not even paying attention to them lost in his own world.

"I wanna ride" Zena sang over in a slower manner while Jasmine sang the original. Jason and Noiz completely ignoring everyone around them, as they raped to the beat, stuck in their own little world.

"Up and down like a zipper

Zipper, zipper, zipper

Up and down like a zipper

Zipper, zipper, zipper" Jason smirked at the girls, making them all giggle. Noiz hit the side of the truck, signaling Zena to stop, causing Jason to launch forward. "The hell Z!?" Said girl started laughing as well as the girls that Jason was trying to impress. Deciding to ignore his friends and the girls he just embarrassed himself in front of, Jason continued to sing.

"I could be sweet, lady~

Or eat it like a cannibal

Go places that your man can't go

In my back seat baby.

You're smoking like some good, good

Once I hit that good, good

Make me beg, beg for it.

Mama taught you well

'Cause it ain't about booty but the brain baby

Now let me hear you sing to me

And all the ladies say" Jason said and pointed back at Zena and Jasmine. Rolling their eyes, they continued to entertain there friend.

"I wanna ride".

"I wanna ride" The girl said while dancing in a weird way as Zena turned down another street. All 4 of the friends singing the chorus.

"Up and down like a zipper

Zipper, zipper, zipper

Up and down like a zipper

Zipper, zipper, zipper". Jasmine turned around and watched as Jason continued to do his thing. Rapping to the beat.

"She like wearing my snap backs

She got that snap back

So if I ever wanna leave

I'll be right back

Ooh girl

I need it.

Ooh girl

Got me fending.

You a 'go' girl

I'll never go girl

'Cause when you surfing in my bed

I'll be like go girl

Ooh girl

I need it.

Ooh girl

Got me fending" Jason sang as Zena stopped in front of their new home.

"I wanna ride

I wanna ride" The girls sang as they rolled down the windows on the truck to let the music flow out.

"Up and down like a zipper

Zipper, zipper, zipper

Up and down like a zipper

Zipper, zipper, zipper" all four of the friend sang, dancing to the music not caring who was watching.

After Jason stopped singing everyone around them clapped and hollered, the boy smiled big and thanked everyone, who after went back to what they were doing.

"So this is it?" Jasmine said as she opened the passenger door to the car and got out. "I think" Nox said from the other side of the car.

"This is it" Jason said as he jumped out of the side of the truck, landing next to Jasmine, scaring her. "Shit! Don't do that Jay" she said while pushing him. Jason just rolled his eyes saying she's a cat. Zena walked over to the other side of the truck, looking at the building. "Best part is, the shops are right down there" Zena said as she pointed towards a large group of buildings a little ways down on the other side of the road.

"Yeah but… THIS is where we are all staying?" Noiz said glancing down at his friends from the side of the truck bed, where he was seated.

"Yup" Zena said turning around and giving her friend a big grin. They all stared in aww at the giant, old looking house/mansion. It didn't look like it was falling down or anything, far from it actually. The place looked like celebrities should be staying there, not 4 young adults.

"Gatta love my aunt" Jason said with a large grin. Jason's great aunt was the great Jennifer Hudson. She went to college here, so to help her beloved nephew, she made sure to get him the best house on campus for him and his friends.

"Your aunts the shit" Zena said as she walked towards the big house. Jason smiled, "She'll be coming by later, so you can tell her that when she gets here". He said while him and Noiz grabbed the 4 duffle bags that where full of all their clothes.

"When's the moving truck getting here?" Jasmine said as they walked up the colorful glass stones to the 4 story town house. The 20 year old walked in front of the group going for the front door. Jason, pulling out his keys, he looked threw them finding an old fashioned key that looked at least 50 years old. He unlocked the old fashioned looking door, pushing it opened. A load creek sounded threw the empty town house as Jason stepped inside his friends fallowing.

Looking around everyone could see that the bottom floor was mainly a two rooms, both large. The kitchen and the living room were spilt apart by a black spiral stair case. Zena instantly went up to it. "This is so cool!"

Jason and Noiz walked past her to go up to the higher floors while their other female friend remained on the bottom floor.

"I get the loft!" Zena yelled to her friends, she heard Jason laugh and she slit her eyes. "I'm serious Jason!"

She followed them up, she peaked into each room on the way up and saw each was full of old furniture. She went all the way up to the loft which was just as big and full of stuff, a sky light was centered on one side. The boys were looking around, the roof being tall enough for everyone to stand up straight.

"Holy shit" Jason said looking around the space. The Loft was covered in wood, not painted like the other rooms.

"I like it." Zena said nodding in approval. "All I need to do is deck out the room so it's cool."

"Why do you get it?" Jason said looking out the sky light.

"Cause I said so."

The sound of feet on the metal stairs drew everyone's attention as a certain brunette's head appeared. "Nice loft."

"Thanks, what's up?" Zena said to her.

"Well uh, it looks like we got a big basement." She put emphasis on the word big. "we can store all the music stuff down there or in that free room bellow this one?"

"No, that's gonna be the art studio." Zena said. The boys tossed her a look which means she didn't talk to them about it. "So the basement can be music."

"It is kinda perfect." Jasmine looked to Jason. "Your aunt left a hell of a gift. We got a bunch of new cool stuff down there. Instruments, sound equipment, it's awesome."

The boy smirked at her. "She's awesome, what can I say."

"That all?" Noiz asked.

"No actually-" The girl was suddenly cut off by an annoying sounding voice.

"What's taking so long up there beautiful? Can't keep guys like us waiting all day."

Jasmine looked down feeling somewhat awkward as she tried not to laugh. Her three friends however stared at her with either confusion or shock.

"What…the hell was that?" Zena said pointing down the stair case.

Jasmine looked up. "That, would be the other thing I need to talk to you about. There are some Guys down stairs…Claiming this is their house."

"What?!" Jason shouted sounding offended.

"I call bullshit!" Zena yelled pointing her finger up in the air dramaticly. She then rushed down the stairs along with Jason to see these boys. Noiz looked to Jasmine and shrugged before calmly following them.

When they reached the bottom floor of the entry hall everyone could see four tall boys standing around, three were talking to each other, and one blonde one was leaning against the stairs waiting expectantly. As soon as Zena came down the stairs Blondie's head snapped to her and his blue eyes light up as he smiled.

"Oh so there's two pretty little things in this house. How exciting."

Zena froze on the last step and stared at him, her face changed from confusion to blank. Her eyes never left him as she said: "Noiz, can I hit him?"

"No the boy responded bluntly."

"Feisty," the blonde said, flashing white teeth. "I like you."

"I don't like you." Zena walked right past him and up to the other boys who looked at her. "Who are you guys?"

"We could ask you the same thing." An orange haired boy asked. Calling the boys hot would be an understatement. They were beyond it; each looking completely different from the others, from fashion to natural features.

"I am a resident of this house." The umbra hair girl snapped.

"And I'm the one who owns It." Jason said coming to stand next to her. "Technically."

A Tan boy in a hoodie came up. "What? We booked this place ourselves. Got permission from the Headmaster himself." He said trying to act like he was in charge.

Jason scoffed, "I highly doubt that" he said as he pulled out his phone and hit a few buttons, then put said device to his ear.

"What are you doing?" The red head said staring at Jason. Said male smirked, "Calling my Uncle of course". The blonde haired male grinned, standing himself up straight to look at Jason.

"And who's your Uncle?" The orange haired male said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jason smirked as the phone picked up, and he put it on speaker.

"Headmaster Hudson" Jason said as all the boys stared at him in shock. The man on the other end of the phone laughed.

"Jason my boy, I've told you, just call me Uncle Ron" the male said in a happy tone. The four boys all looked shocked at stared at Jason.

Jason looked so smug it was almost unattractive. Almost. "Hi Uncle Ron, sorry if I'm taking your time but, I got four boys here who say you let them stay in our house?"

"Ah you mean the Dragneel boys and their two friends. Yeah."

"Yeah what?"

"Yeah, I said they could stay there."

This time it was Jason's turn to look shocked and the other boys to look smug. "What why!?"

"That house is huge, you got room for them. Besides I can't put them anywhere else." The older mans voice said.

"Why not?" Zena asked.

"The first term starts tomorrow and these kids just got accepted, the normal dorm rooms are all filled. If they are to go to this university that is the only place for them to stay."

The teens groaned.

"Thanks uncle ron…" Jason said disappointedly before hanging up. An awkward silence fell on the group.

The pink haired boy stepped forward. "Well, I guess we'll be living together. My name is-"

Zena held a hand up. "Hang on, I want to say I GET THE LOFT, Jasmine, Let's go."

The girl grabbed her friend and started dragging her up the stairs again.

"Pause." Blondie yelled grabbing Jasmines other hand. Zena spun on him and let out a small growl. "You pretty pixies still need to introduce yourselves." The obnoxious blonde smiled again.

"I'm Zena." The artsy girl snapped in disgust. "This is Jasmine. Let go."

Blondie raised his hands in surrender, satisfied with their names. Zena dragged the brunette upstairs to the loft, the sound of the boys talking to each other getting quieter as they went up.

"He was such a creep!" Zena said leaping onto one of the queen sized beds that had come with the loft.

Jasmine sat down on the other and just kicked her feet. "I like him, he's cute."

Her friend looked at her like she was crazy.

The brunette shrugged. "What, you know me I like blonde boys. And he was pretty blonde-oh my god did you see his eyes they were so blue I just wanted to-"

"Jasmine," Zena said to interrupt. The weird girl paused in her speaking to stare at her friend with a questioning look. "Stop it, your fangirling all over yourself and its nasty."

Jasmine stuck her tongue out and laid down. "School hasn't even started yet and we already got drama."

Zena grabbed a pillow and threw face into it groaning. "I know! Now we gotta share with four boys we don't even know AND give up extra space for all their junk."

"Speaking of junk I can hear the moving truck with all our stuff."

The girl looked up from her pillow to look out the big Sky light. They could barely hear the big moving van as it was approaching their house. On cue Noiz's voice shouted from the bottom floor.

"Zenarrie! Jasmine! Get your skinny asses down here and get your own shit!"

"Does he have to say it like that?" Jasmine groaned waving her hands.

Zena got up and walked down stairs. "I say enjoy it bro, you never know when he's gonna do it again."

The brunette nodded in a "Yeah I guess your right" way before following. On the way down Zena bumped into the orang haired boy from before. Something fell from his face and clattered into the metal stair case.

"Oh. Sorry." She didn't sound so sorry.

"My fault I suppose." He said bending down and picking up a pair of glasses. Zena couldn't tell if they were sunglasses or actual glasses, but he looked really good in them. "You never got my name before. It's Loke."

Zena looked him up and down. He dressed pretty nice and had a good face. "Nice to meet you. I'm Zena."

"I know. You viciously said your name to Sting and your friend shouted what I assumed to be your full name?" he turned it into a question.

"Yeah, but call me Zena. It's what I prefer. It take it Sting is the name of my not so secret admirer?"

"Yes. Sting Eucliffe"

"And where is he right now?" The ombre haired girl asked.

"Downstairs; helping your friends with your stuff." Loke said making sure his glasses weren't damaged before putting them back on.

"You hear that Jas?" Zena said glancing behind her.

"Yup I'm gone!" The girl slipped past the two and hurried down the stairs, almost tripping on the way down.

Loke gave her a strange look. Zena waved a hand. "Don't mind her, she's always like that, you'll get used to it."

"You're in a better mood." The orange haired boy suddenly stated. Zena blinked at him a little surprised.

"Yes…?" Zena said giving him a look indicating she was now even more skeptical about the whole situation of the 4 boys living here.

"Sorry, I just thought you were angry at us." Loke said indicating him and his so called 'friends'.

The girl laughed. "Uh no. I just wanted to get away from...Sting… He freaks me out a little." Zena said as a shudder ran threw her body at the thought of the blonde coming near here again.

Loke laughed and smirked. "You'll get used to it."

Zena smiled at him. "I'm pretty sure I won't. Annd I don't want to either."

Loke smiled back at her. "I think I'm gonna like you."

"Good to know, now, if you don't mind. I have to go get my junk." Zena said as she flicked her hand towards the open front door, where she could see Noiz carrying boxes up the stone walk way.

With that Loke politely side stepped to let her finish going down the stairs. Zena smiled at him and continues down, heading for the front door.

"Hello gorgeous". Zena froze and groaned knowing who it was. Turning around she glared at the blonde.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot" Sting said as he came out of the kitchen, and walked towards Zena.

"I am Sting Eucliffe, and I am pleased to make your aqueous" he said and took Zena's hand and kissed it, turning his face up to grin at her. Zena's face turned red, Sting thinking it was from embarrassment, smriked, when in reality she was enraged.

"Sting, stop trying to get laid and help" a pink haired male said as he walked through the front door past Zena and said male holding 2 big boxes. He turned and looked back behind Zena, then back at Sting. "Preferably before Cobra gets pissed would be nice" he said and then headed for the stairs. Sting groaned and stood up straight glaring at the other male as he walked up the stairs.

"Do it" the pink haired male said before Sting could protest. With a groan the blonde male winked at Zena and passed by her out the door to help bring stuff in.

Zena shrugged and fallowed the blonde outside to help bring stuff in and was shocked to hear Sting, Cobra, Noiz and Jason all singing together.

"Uno, dos, tres". Said Jason and then pointed at Sting.

"It's been a really, really messed up week.

Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter,

And my girlfriend went and cheated on me.

She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her" Sting sang as he moved boxes out of the truck.

"La la la, whatever. La la la, it doesn't matter. La la la, oh well, la la la", Sting and Jason sang as the tan male went through the boxes sorting everyone's stuff.

"We're going at it tonight, tonight.

There's a party on the rooftop top of the world.

Tonight, tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign,

I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it.

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight" Sting sang as Noiz tapped to the beat on the side of the truck. The pink haired male came out of the house just as Sting sang the last line, Smiling he took over.

"I woke up with a strange tattoo.

Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket.

And it kinda looks just like you,

Mixed with Zach Galifianakis" the pink haired male sang, not having a care in the world.

"La la la, whatever, La la la, it doesn't matter, La la la, oh well, La la la" the boys sang as they worked to empty the truck before noon.

"We're going at it tonight, tonight,

There's a party on the rooftop top of the world.

Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign.

I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it,

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight" Sting and the pink haired male sang as Sting handed the boxes down to him.

"You got me singing like,

Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh" Sting sang, then stood up and pointed at Loke as he walked out of the house knowing the orange haired male heard them.

"Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down.

It's my party dance if I want to,

We can get crazy let it all out.

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

It's my party dance if I want to

We can get crazy let it all out" Loke sang as he walked down the walk way to his friends. Zena and Jasmine staired in amazement at the group of boy they where going to be living with.

"It's you and me and were runnin this town

And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground

And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show" Loke and Sting sang together, grinning wide at each other.

"Everybody" Sting, Loke and the other boys yelled as they continued to sing. Zena smiled wide when she saw Jason grinning wide. She turned her attention to her other guy friend and was shocked to see Noiz smiling too. 'But Noiz barley ever smiles' she thought as she watched the boys continue to sing.

"Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals

Woah, let me hear you now, ohh" they all sang then started the chorus again.

"Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world

Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight" they all sang, stretching out the last note.

Sting, getting excited, threw a box at the pink haired male, who didn't know. A load crashing noise was heard, snapping everyone out of the trans they where in.

"What was that?" Jason said as he stood up straight and looked around. Sting looked down at the box and cringed when he saw the name, 'Jasmine' printed on it in block letters. The blonde looked up with a guilty face at Jasmine who was standing there shocked, staring down at the box.

"Jas… was that-..?" Zena started as she came towards her friend.

"Y-Yeah" the brunette said as she walked forward and opened the box. Opening it, Jasmine pulled out her now, destroyed, custom made sea blue violin. Jason and Noiz stared shocked, then both their gases moving to Sting.

"I-I'm sorry… I just…" Sting tried as he jumped down from the truck, next to Jasmine. The violoin was broken in half, no way in hell of fixing it.

"Why didn't you have it in a violin case?" All heads turned to the maroon haired male. Jasmine glared at him, her eyes slits.

"This violin is custom made. You can just buy a case for it, it has to be made. And it **was** being made. It was sapost to get here next week" Jasmine said in a calm almost disturbing voice. Zena glanced at Jason and Noiz, both males nodding knowing what to do.

"Jasmine…" Zena said as she stepped forward. Noiz got in front of her, grabbing Stings arm and pulling him away from the brunette. Jason, moving to the other told them to go in the house.

"Its going to be okay, I promise" Zena said as she crouched down next to her friend. Zena waited hoping for the reaction that would cause less pain for her and her other friends. Zena sighed mentally when she head Jasmine start to cry.

"C'mere" Zena said as she pulled Jasmine into a hug, the girl crying as the only thing she had left of her real dad. Jasmine clung to Zena as she cried.

"Jason! Noiz!" Zena yelled and the two boys where there in an instant. "Can you take her upstairs Jason?" Zena asked as she pulled Jasmine to her feet. "Yeah" Jason said as he picked Jasmine up and took her in the house, the violin left in the box.

Zena sighed as she scratched her head. "Fuck…" she said as she bent down and examined how bad it was. "Can you fix it?" Noiz asked as he crouched down on his knees next to her.

"No… But I think I might know someone who can. The bridge isn't broken so they should be able to use that" Zena said as she closed the box and picked it up.

"So…" Noiz said as they walked up the stone walk way. "No you can't beat the shit out of Sting" Zena said as Noiz opened the closed door for her. The older male grunted and crossed his arms over his chest after closing the door behind them. "Why?" he said sounding disappointed.

Zena rolled her eyes, "Because I don't want to deal with him" she said as they walked threw the lining room and into the kitchen where everyone was.

"Who?" Loke said looking up when the two entered. "Him" Zena said motioning to the red haired male. All heads turned to him. "Cobra?" the pink haired male said pointing at him. Zena set the box down on a counter and looked up at him.

"Noiz wants to beat the fuck out of Sting" She explained as she rubbed her face, hoping Jason had calmed her crying friend down. Everyone went ahh except for the blonde haired male.

"I'm sorry! Alright?! I didn't know.." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck it guilt.

"Don't worry"Cobra said form his place leaning against the counter opposite to Zena. "Its her own fault anyway" he said shrugging.

"Her own fault?" Zena said staring at the male. "Do you have any comprehension of what this violin means to her? It's the only thing she has left of her dad. The only person who really gave a damn about her musical ability and her dream. So you sir", she said and then stood up, walked around the island counter so she was right in front of Cobras face. "Can go fuck yourself" she said pointing her finger inches away from his face. Zena then turned and left the room.

Everyone stared in shock at Cobra who was also in shock. No one had ever had the guts, let alone thee audacity to say something like that to him. Everyone's head turned when they heard a chuckle. Cobra tuned to the pink haired male.

"The fuck is so funny Natsu?" Cobra said glaring at the pink haired male. Said male laughed again. "Bro, your face is beat red".

* * *

Zena climbed the last of the steel steps to the loft. A little part of her expected water works and wails to be coming from her friend but instead found awkward silence. Jason was standing next to the brunette's bed as she herself sat cross-legged on it, a pillow gripped tightly to her chest.

"Jas?" The Ombre haired girl called as she walked up to the bed and sat next to her. Said girl looked up to the call of nickname, her eyes were puffy and red from crying but it was good she was calmed down. Zena put a hand on her shoulder and spoke in a soothing voice.

"Listen, I think I might know someone who can fix your dads violin, okay? So don't cry you'll get it back."

Jasmine nodded in silence and her friend hugged her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jason asked, he looked temped to sit down too but didn't. Jasmine nodded and she buried her head deeper into the pillow in her lap.

"Jas?" all heads turned to Noiz as he walked up the stairs. "You okay?" he asked, walking past Jason and sitting on the bed not even thinking about it. She nodded and smiled a little at him. Noiz smiled, the smile he only showed Jasmine and Zena when they're upset.

"Well if so would you guys like to go to a party?" Noiz glanced at Jason and Zena to see their eyes light up. Jasmine tilted her head to the side.

"You got invited to a party?" she said in astonishment. Noiz grinned at her. "I know the senior who's throwing it. He said I could bring anyone I wanted. So you down?" he asked looking around at his friend. Jasmine smiled for real, "Hell yeah we're down" she said as she jumped forward and hugged Noiz. The older boy smiled and hugged her back.

"Alright, party starts at 7 so we got time to get everything up packed, lego" Noiz said standing up, taking Jasmine with him on his back. Zena laughed as she watched 2 of the most important people in the world to her laugh and have fun.

"He really only opens up around us hun?" Jason said as he glanced at Zena. "Yea…" she said standing up on the bed and jumping on Jason's back. "Down stairs!" she yelled in a dramatic voice. Jason laughed and did a yes ma'am and then marched down stairs after their friends.

**Pleg: We are ending it there. **

**Cobra: Wow I'm an asshole. **

**Pleg & Cat: Essentially. **

**Natsu: So, I like this so far so review!**

**Pleg: Every review is a 1000 words and a character who gets drunk at the part. **

**Cat: We use Zipper by Jason Derulo and Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae. We do not own either of these songs, suppose the artists guys. We encourage you to listen to the song while reading, adds to the experience. Uhh… I think that's it. **

**Pleg: I guess so… Oh check out Cat's page. ****Cat-Archives**

**Pleg & Cat: REVIEWS MAKE US HAPPY. **


End file.
